


Night Talks

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Thiam Pride 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Theo gives Liam a quick pep talk, Liam decides that he shouldn't hide his true self from his parents, so he tells them the truth about his sexuality and about his feelings for a certain boy.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nabawrites! I hope you enjoy this, and that it's right up your alley. Happy Pride!
> 
> Sidenote: I want to thank MissLav for helping me with this fic! They edited and gave me the idea for this fic and frankly without them the fic wouldn't be here, so thank you so much Lav😄

Liam gazed into the endless darkness of his street. Ironically, it mirrored the void growing in the pit of his stomach as he replayed the conversation he had with Theo mere moments ago— 

"Just go up there, and tell them. It's that simple, Liam." The chimera had said, and while he was right, it didn’t make the sense of dread feel any better. 

"That's easy for you to say," Liam retorted. His words came out a lot harsher than he meant them to, but Liam couldn’t care less at the moment.

"The only person you have to tell is yourself," Liam continued, the words spewing from his mouth like rushing water. "Besides, you're straight, what do you have to worry about?" 

Theo's face shifted. Liam could tell that his words had pierced through the thinly crafted mask the chimera had built for himself. But as quickly as it cracked, it reformed again. Liam ignored the change; at the moment, it was the last thing on his list of things to worry about. 

"Whatever you say, Liam, just know that you can always give up and live to speak another day." Liam almost raged at the chimera's suggestion but he reigned in his emotions before he spoke without thinking.

Theo turned the ignition of his truck, bringing Liam back to reality. The rumble from the truck's engine made it clear that. Theo would drive off with him inside if he didn't get out in the next few seconds. 

Liam sighed, berating himself for ever allowing himself to feel anything but disdain for the chimera. He peered at Theo, noticing the chimera's knuckles and how they clenched around the steering wheel. The words that Liam spoke next came out without much thought.

"Where are you going?" He instantly regretted the question. He never asked where he was going, why would he start now? He mentally scolded himself as Theo smirked next to him. 

"That doesn’t matter, Liam," the chimera said, "Look, right now you have to focus on what's important, okay? And at this moment it's coming out to your parents." The chimera shrugged and added, "And you're right, I'll never have to go through that fear, but it’s not because I'm straight," Liam couldn't help but look up and stare at Theo. Was that it? Was that the confirmation he needed? 

The moment of hope Liam felt quickly subsided when Theo continued. "But because I don't have… parents, or a connection to anyone deep enough for me to care about their opinion." Liam looked down, not sure if he should answer or what to even say, but thankfully Theo didn't let him answer, "You have that connection though, so just go up there and rip off the band-aid. It can't be worse than facing half the shit we've faced." 

Liam sighed. Theo had a point. He opened the door and hopped out. Theo barely waited for him to close the door before he revved the engine and drove off.

"Dick!" He yelled, the engine of Theo's Tacoma drowning out the obscenity from his neighbors, and possibly his parents. He waited a moment, before turning on his heels towards his house.

Liam opened the door to go inside and made sure not to let it slam behind him, just in case his parents were already asleep. He listened. The house was quiet except for soft whispers coming from the upstairs bedroom. He frowned. Liam had hoped that his parents would’ve dozed off already, but his luck wasn't the best these days. He made his way up the stairs, passed his room, and towards his parents' bedroom. 

The door was ajar, and Liam could hear them speaking to each other over the sounds of the television. He must have stood there for what felt like ages, his knuckles hovering in front of the hardwood door. After another deep breath to steady himself, he knocked. 

The door moved slightly, creaking, as his step-father's voice responded. "Liam? Is that you?" Liam didn't answer, he just swung the door open completely and tramped through.

"Liam?" His mom said, "Are you okay, honey? What's wrong?" Liam hadn't realized it but tears had formed in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill. He couldn’t speak, too choked up to answer. He noticed a space between his mom and his dad, so he took off his shoes and crawled into bed, setting himself between the two people he loved most. Liam’s mom shifted to hug him close to her body, as his tears poured down his face.

Their worried silence grew as he continued to weep. Liam could feel his parents exchanging anxious looks over his head, but he couldn’t stop the torrent of his emotions.

After what felt like an eternity, but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, his dad cleared his throat. "Liam, what's bothering you so much?" 

Liam’s mom gently caressed his cheek as he took a shuddering breath, attempting to calm down. He couldn't bring himself to look them in the eye, so instead, he focused on the door ahead of him. 

"Remember when I was thirteen," he finally croaked out, "When I got in trouble at school?" Such a general description wouldn't be enough for them to pinpoint what he was exactly talking about, but even so, they simply nodded and let him continue. 

"I remember that the school called you," he continued, "You were both at work, and when you finally got to the school you were both worried sick that something bad had happened." 

"You were sitting next to Mason when we got there," his mom chimed in, "As you saw me, you jumped up and ran to hug me, you wouldn't let go of me until after we got home." Liam nodded.

"Do you remember why the school called you?" Liam asked, trying his best to keep the tears at bay. 

"You pushed a kid for stealing your lunch," his dad replied. Liam softly chuckled and shook his head. 

"That's what I told the principal, but it was a lie," Liam said, his throat felt parched and he hiccuped between the words, even though no tears came. 

"The kid hadn't stolen my lunch, I…" the words got stuck in his throat, and his dad interrupted before he could continue. 

"Liam, is that why you're so upset? Because you lied to us when you were in the seventh grade?" Hearing it from his father's mouth made it sound ridiculous, even if it wasn't the entire truth. Liam took the opportunity to calm himself, he inhaled deeply and felt a swell of confidence as he continued to speak. 

"No, not because I lied, but because I kept a part of myself hidden from you guys." He said, wiping away the dry tears, "Mom, dad," he turned to look at each of them, "I'm bisexual." 

The words were sudden and shocking, he knew as much, but before his parents could answer he continued, "I liked the kid, and that day I decided to tell him. I went right up to him and confessed that I liked him, and he just…" the memory, as old as it was, played in his mind as if it happened yesterday. 

"We were playing during lunchtime, I saw him talking to a girl and I decided that I didn’t want to lie to myself anymore. So, I just… went up to him and told him." He couldn't help but smile wryly at that, "The kid laughed at me, and it hurt a lot and made me angry, so I pushed him." 

Liam took a deep breath, looking around at anything that wasn't his parents, "I didn't stop pushing him around until the teacher got in between us." He grimaced a bit, "After that, I was too scared to tell you what really happened. I was afraid that you would treat me the same way he had done." The words were finally out, and somehow, it felt a lot easier to breathe suddenly.

"Well," his dad said, "I for one am glad you told us," he could hear his dad's heartbeat go from fluttering to calm and steady, "I just wish you would have felt safe enough to tell us sooner, Liam."

"I'm with your father on this, Liam." His mom added, grabbing his chin and tilting his face up until he was eye to eye with her, "We love you, Liam, no matter what, okay? And I'm so glad that you finally came forward with this." 

"Thank you," was all Liam managed to say, "I love you both so much." He side-hugged his parents, embracing them for a long time, reveling in the relief and love he felt. Once he was freed, he tried to get up and leave but his dad had other plans. 

"Why now?" He asked, "After all these years, what caused you to tell us now?" Liam flinched, he was definitely not expecting that question, but he already knew the truth and as much as he dreaded admitting it to himself, it was time for him to come fully clean. 

"You know that guy that I've been spending all my time with lately?" He asked, a bit nervous with their reactions. 

"Theo, isn’t it? Is he your boyfriend?" 

Liam almost fell off the bed when he heard those words, "No!" he screamed, gaping at his mom, "He is definitely not my boyfriend." 

"But you want him to be?" His dad supplied, and as much as Liam disliked his feelings for Theo, he couldn't help but nod at the question. 

"What's stopping you then? If being with him could potentially make you happy, then why not take that leap?" His mom asked him. Liam thought about it for a brief second. If Theo's comment back in the truck was anything to go by, then the only thing stopping him was fear. But all he had to do was ask, and maybe that insufferable dick would become a bit more tolerable. 

"Nothing…" he mumbled. If he could come out to his parents then why couldn’t he tell Theo how he felt? "Nothing is stopping me."


End file.
